Dernière demeure, le refuge !
by Mine de Crayon
Summary: Une enquête très étrange arriva au commissariat lorsque la grossesse de Kate prit fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comme l'a demandé blodi52, voici la version française de ma dernière fic. Je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne lecture et encore une fois, n'hésitez jamais à poster des reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Castle, dit Kate en versant du café dans deux tasses, combien de fois je vais devoir te rappeler que je ne suis ni handicapée, ni malade ? Je suis simplement enceinte donc tu n'as pas besoin de me couver ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui doit avoir un garde du corps à chaque pas qu'elle fait dehors ; je te rappelle que je suis capitaine de la police de New-York et que de ce fait, je peux m'occuper de moi-même sans l'aide de quiconque.

-Je sais, mais laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es actuellement en train de fabriquer notre enfant, un petit être humain tout petit et mignon ! Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est m'assurer que tu sois aussi bien que possible. Même si je sais que cela peut parfois être pénible pour toi, je ferai toujours tout pour ton bien-être et celui de notre enfant.

-Rick, tu dois faire une différence entre faire en sorte que je sois bien et me couvrir comme tu le fais depuis que tu as appris que j'étais enceinte.

-Kate, tu dois comprendre que tu fais un travail assez dangereux, alors je dois m'assurer, en tant que ton mari, que tu ne tires pas trop fort sur la corde. Je sais que tu es une femme indépendante, mais c'est une partie de ce que je suis.

-Rick, je dois admettre que même si c'est un peu ennuyeux parfois, je trouve ça très émouvant et c'est une des choses qui me font t'aimer et une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé que cet enfant viendrait au monde avec toi comme père. Tu es un homme fabuleux et à chaque fois que je te vois être si fantastique avec ta fille, cela me réconforte dans mon choix.

-Si tu veux, chérie, je peux faire un effort et essayer d'être aussi commode que possible pour que nous puissions tous vivre cette situation jusqu'à la naissance en toute tranquillité. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas te promettre la lune et je resterai toujours l'homme que je suis au fond de mon être et au fond de mon cœur.

-Je suis contente que tu essaies de faire des efforts. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir m'y habituer puisque je suis coincée avec toi dans ma vie maintenant que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna. Le capitaine partagea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, puis raccrocha.

-Bon, expliqua Kate, on va devoir continuer cette discussion plus tard. Il y a eu un meurtre à Manhattan !

* * *

Kate et son mari se rendirent à l'endroit qui leur avait été indiqué comme étant le lieu du crime et après quelques minutes en voiture, ils arrivèrent à un refuge pour animaux errants, devant lequel Ryan et Esposito les attendaient.

-Je n'aurai qu'une seule à vous poser, demanda Rick à ses deux amis, vous nous avez amenés ici pour acheter un chien ? Vous êtes au courant qu'on va bientôt avoir un enfant, ce qui signifie qu'on a actuellement pas trop de place pour un animal.

-Très drôle Castle, répondit Castle, ce matin la vétérinaire du refuge est venue vérifier l'état de santé des animaux et elle a vu ça !

Tous les quatre arrivèrent devant une cage dans laquelle un homme était allongé nu, le dos appuyé sur un lit de paille. De l'extérieur, il n'y a pas eu de blessures. S'ils ne savaient pas que la personne devant eux était morte, ils auraient pu penser que l'homme ne faisait que dormir, tel un dormeur du val paisible.

Quand Lanie les vit arriver devant la cage, elle arrêta d'examiner le corps et alla faire un résumé de son expertise à ses amis.

\- Notre victime s'appelle Scott West, 38 ans, et c'est un ancien employé du refuge. Il est mort hier soir vers 22 heures. Quant à la cause de la mort, je pencherais pour l'hypothèse du poison. En effet, on a trouvé des traces d'injection. J'en saurai plus quand je l'examinerai à la morgue.

-Tu as réussi à déterminer si la victime a été assassinée dans la cage ? Interrogea Kate

\- Pour l'instant, répondit le médecin légiste, je ne peux pas affirmer l'un ou l'autre côté. Encore une fois, j'en saurai plus à la morgue.

-Ryan et Esposito, ordonna Beckett, avez-vous pu déterminer s'il y a des caméras de surveillance sur le terrain du refuge ?

-Selon la directrice du refuge, déclara Ryan en vérifiant ses notes, il y en a environ douze sur tout le terrain. Il y en a une particulièrement intéressante puisqu'elle est située au-dessus de la seule entrée du terrain.

-D'ailleurs, poursuit Esposito, la directrice du refuge vous attend dans son bureau dans le bâtiment principal. Apparemment, elle aurait des informations pour vous !

Le couple alla vers le bureau de la directrice, sans savoir que ces quelques mots avec cette femme allaient complètement chambouler l'enquête.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme au regard teinté d'un mélange de colère, de haine et de détermination. Elle les accueillit dans un bureau froid et plutôt austère avec sur les murs des affiches du refuge et des photos d'animaux. Elle les scruta de bas en haut puis leur intima d'un mouvement de main de s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils qui étaient en face de son bureau.

-Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, dit la jeune femme d'une voix tachée de noirceur, je dois vous indiquer que je sais comment trouver l'assassin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Questionna Kate

Avant de répondre à cette question, la jeune femme attrapa dans un tiroir une bouteille de vodka, s'en servit un plein verre puis le but d'une traite.

-Je vous propose de commencer par le début de l'histoire. Scott a rejoint l'équipe du refuge il y a deux ans comme soigneur et assistant-vétérinaire et je dois dire qu'il était excellent dans son travail. Tout le monde l'adorait au sein du refuge que ce soient les autres employés, les clients ou même les animaux d'ailleurs. Tout était parfait jusqu'à il y a environ un an.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an ? Demanda Beckett

-Il y a un an, il a énormément changé. Il a commencé à devenir agressif envers les différents clients et envers certains membres de l'équipe, notamment moi. Il était aussi extrêmement renfermé sur lui-même. J'ai donc commencé à me poser des questions sur les raisons de son changement et il y a approximativement trois mois, j'ai donc demandé à un informaticien d'éplucher l'ordinateur qu'il utilisait au bureau. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert qu'il avait rejoint le groupe « Abolissons les refuges ! ».

-Pouvez-vous s'il te plaît, demanda Castle de plus en plus intéressé par ce que disait la femme en face de lui, nous expliquer ce qu'est ce groupe ?

-Alors, commença à expliquer la jeune femme en se levant pour prendre un dossier dans sa commode, le groupe « Abolissons les refuges ! » a été créé il y a deux ou trois ans par un certain Joe James Lee, un ancien vétérinaire. C'est un groupe plutôt violent qui a pour but de protéger la cause animale et plus spécifiquement, de libérer tous les animaux qui sont dans des refuges. Quand j'ai appris les causes auxquels Scott avait prêté allégeance, j'ai donc décidé de le renvoyer. C'était il y a un mois et donc, si vous voulez trouver qui a tué le meurtrier de Scott West, il faut chercher du côté de ce groupe. Je vous ai compilé toutes les informations que j'ai trouvé dans ce dossier.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous spécifiquement que la mort de monsieur West soit lié à ce groupe en particulier ? Demanda Beckett

-Tout simplement parce que c'est un groupe très violent. Ils ont pour habitude de venir vandaliser tous les refuges. Je peux vous citer une dizaine de refuges dans lesquels ils ont absolument tout vandalisé.

-Bon, conclut Kate, merci pour vos informations. Nous allons juste devoir vous demander de donner à un officier tout le matériel informatique qu'utilisait monsieur West dans le cadre de son travail.

-Bien entendu capitaine ! J'espère que vous ferez rapidement la lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

En sortant du bureau de la directrice du refuge, Kate envoya un message à Esposito pour lui demander de faire des recherches sur le fameux directeur du groupe « Abolissons les refuges ! » puis le couple rentra vers le commissariat.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste, Kate et Rick s'installèrent dans le bureau de la capitaine avant d'être appelés par Ryan et Esposito qui leur demandaient de les rejoindre dans la salle informatique où était déjà installé Vikram.

A ce moment-là, Vikram leur lança une vidéo de surveillance. On voyait l'entrée du terrain du refuge.

-Donc, commença à expliquer Vikram, là on est aux alentours de vingt et une heures hier soir et voilà !

C'est à cet instant qu'ils virent deux personnes dont le visage était caché par des capuches entrer discrètement. Très vite, les deux personnes relevèrent leurs capuches et les policiers reconnurent la victime accompagnée d'une autre personne.

-Vous avez réussi à identifier la personne qui est avec la victime ? Demanda Castle

-Devinez qui c'est ? Il s'agit de Joe James Lee, le créateur du groupe auquel aurait prété allégeance notre victime ! Répondit Ryan

-Bon, maintenant, ça va être rapide et plutôt simple : je veux que vous l'améniez au poste le plus rapidement possible ! Ordonna Kate à ses amis de manière déterminée

-Malheureusement, continua Ryan, il est déjà au poste. En effet, il a été retrouvé mort hier soir à cent mètres du refuge. Il a été assassiné de deux balles dans la tête et Lanie est en train de faire son autopsie à la morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

-Bon, voilà que ça devient plus compliqué, dit Rick pour résumer ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Je suppose donc que maintenant, il va nous falloir trouver un autre suspect.

-Maintenant, dit Kate en réfléchissant à voix haute, il va nous falloir interroger le reste des membres du groupe. Vikram, vérifie dans les connexions de Scott West et Joe James Lee s'ils ont eu des contacts en commun. Ryan et Esposito, vérifiez la vie de nos deux victimes. Moi avec Rick, on va à la morgue.

* * *

Rick et sa femme prirent directement la direction de la morgue où Lanie était en train de conclure l'autopsie.

-Alors, demanda Lanie, vous voulez qu'on commence par qui ? La première ou la deuxième victime ?

-Bah, logiquement, je propose qu'on commence par la première ! Répondit Beckett

-Donc, comme je vous l'avais dit ce matin, il a été tué aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. J'ai réussi à établir la cause de la mort : on lui a provoqué une overdose. En effet, j'ai trouvé des traces sur son œsophage qui prouverait qu'on lui a enfoncé un tube dans la gorge pour lui administrer un mélange de médicaments, notamment des sédatifs.

-On est sûrs qu'il ne les a pas pris seul ? Interrogea Rick

-Oui, c'est sûr qu'il ne les a pas pris seuls. En effet, il en a pris une trop grosse quantité et au bout de la moitié des cachets, il aurait déjà dû tomber dans le coma. J'ai aussi découvert que notre victime avait été mis dans la cage après sa mort. Néanmoins, je ne pourrai pas être plus précise sur le lieu du crime.

-Et pour la deuxième victime ? Demanda Kate

-Alors, dit-elle en se positionnant à côté de la deuxième victime, il est mort de deux balles dans la tête. Il est mort sur le coup mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il y a quelques traces de lutte sur les bras, des traces de griffure. Je vais voir si je peux en extraire de l'ADN de la personne qui l'a agressé.

-Bon, très bien. Conclut Kate pensive. Cela ne nous apporte pas beaucoup d'informations sur l'identité du meurtrier de ces deux victimes.

-Je fais ce que je peux, je te rappelle si j'ai d'autres informations, notamment si j'arrive à trouver de l'ADN.

-Merci Lanie. Répondit Rick

-D'ailleurs, dit Lanie, tu sais que tu devrais peut-être faire un peu moins sur cette enquête. Tu pourrais déléguer. Je veux dire, tu vas accoucher dans moins d'un moins de ma filleule donc il serait peut-être de ralentir un petit peu et de faire un peu de paperasse dans ton bureau jusqu'à l'accouchement.

-Alors vous deux, dit Kate en commençant lentement à monter en tension, je vais vous dire différentes choses. D'abord, j'aimerais rappeler que je déteste la paperasse donc non ! Deuxièmement, je suis une femme donc j'ai toujours dû prouver que j'étais la meilleure pour atteindre mon poste. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! Troisièmement, je suis assez intelligente pour savoir quand m'arrêter ou déléguer pour protéger ma fille.

-Kate, tu n'as pas à toujours être forte. Dit Lanie en prenant la main de son amie. Tu es la meilleure et tout le monde le sait ! Mais, je sais que tu feras toujours tout pour protéger ton enfant donc si tu me dis que c'est bon, je te fais confiance !

* * *

En revenant de la morgue, Kate s'installa devant le tableau blanc pour faire un débrief avec ses détectives sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Kate commença la réunion :

-Alors, Vikram, tu as réussi à identifier des contacts communs à nos deux victimes ou d'autres membres du groupe ?

-Ça a été, à dire vrai, plutôt facile. Expliqua l'expert informatique. J'ai trouvé un serveur qu'utilisaient les différents membres du groupe pour communiquer entre eux. Néanmoins, la plupart d'entre eux utilisaient des pseudos mais j'ai réussi à identifier deux personnes : un certain Greg Holloway et une certaine Lynn Parks. Je t'ai envoyé par mail les contacts de ces deux individus et j'ai demandé à des bleus d'aller les chercher.

-Ok ! Répondit la jeune capitaine. Continue sur cette ligne et vois si tu peux en identifier d'autres. Donc, Ryan et Esposito, vous avez réussi à trouver des informations sur l'existence de nos deux victimes ?

-Tu veux qu'on commence par qui ? Demanda Ryan. Première ou deuxième victime ?

-Première ! Décida rapidement Beckett. On commence par le début !

-Scott West est né au Kansas, il a grandi dans une famille de paysans. Raconta Esposito. A l'âge de 17 ans, il est allé à l'université du Kansas pour devenir vétérinaire. Le truc étrange, c'est qu'il a fait un parcours assez brillant mais la veille de son examen final, il est parti et s'est installé à New-York où il a commencé à travailler comme serveur. A part ça, il ne s'est jamais marié, n'a pas d'enfants et on ne lui connait pas de liaison connue.

-Concernant Joe James Lee, la seconde victime, on a beaucoup plus d'infos. Continua Ryan. Il est né dans une famille riche du Texas, les James Lee, qui dirige une grande société pétrolière. Il a grandi à Dallas et y a fait de brillantes études en sciences vétérinaires. Il a fondé sa propre clinique peu après à Los Angeles, s'est marié avec une jet-setteuse célèbre et a eu deux enfants. Néanmoins, il y a exactement deux ans et demi, il a quitté tout : femmes, enfants et cliniques et s'est installé à New York pour créer son groupe « Abolissons les refuges ! » dont le principal fait d'arme est le fait d'avoir foutu le feu à un refuge du New-Jersey.

-On sait pourquoi il a abandonné toute sa vie ? Demanda Rick

-Non, on n'a pas d'informations. Répondit Ryan. On a réussi à joindre au téléphone l'ex-femme de la victime et elle n'a pas su nous répondre.

-Ok ! Conclut Kate. Bon, maintenant, il va vraiment falloir qu'on interroge les autres membres du groupe. Si nos deux victimes sont entrées dans le refuge hier, ça devrait être pour une bonne raison ! Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, des policiers amenèrent dans la salle de réunion les deux membres du groupe qu'ils avaient réussi à identifier. Ryan, qui avait été chargé de les questionner, se retrouva face à une grande femme blonde et un petit homme maigrelet. Il s'assit en face d'eux et commença à les interroger.

-Alors, reconnaissez-vous faire partie du groupe « Abolissons les refuges ! » ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Quand avez-vous rejoint ce groupe ?

-Moi, j'ai rejoint le groupe il y a un an. Répondit le jeune homme. Elle est arrivée dans le groupe il y a six mois.

-Sachez-le, nous n'allons pas vous poser de questions sur les divers incidents impliquants votre groupe. Je suis uniquement là pour résoudre les meurtres de Scott West et Joe James Lee donc, où étiez-vous hier durant la soirée ?

-Hier soir, répondit la jeune femme, on a reçu un message de Scott sur le chat qu'on utilisait qui nous demandait de le rejoindre au local du groupe vers vingt et une heures. Apparemment, ils avaient des informations pour nous et devaient nous les donner de manière urgente. Néanmoins, quand on est arrivés, il n'y avait ni Scott ni Joe. Du coup, on est allés prendre un verre dans un bar et on s'est séparés vers deux heures du matin.

-Vous saviez ce qu'ils voulaient vous dire ?

-Ce matin on a réalisé que Scott avait envoyé il y a deux semaines une étude sur le groupe du groupe. Répondit le jeune homme. Apparemment, il y avait sept fois plus de morts d'animaux dans le refuge pour lequel il avait travaillé que dans le reste des refuges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après avoir appris cela de Ryan et après avoir trouvé les documents du refuge dans l'ordinateur de la première victime, Kate prit sa veste et fit quelques pas pour aller parler à la propriétaire du refuge mais son mari la stoppa net.

-Kate, on s'en occupera demain ! Dit l'écrivain en prenant sa propre veste. Tu es enceinte, il serait mieux qu'on rentre à la maison, que je te fasse un petit massage pour te détendre et que tu réfléchisses à l'enquête dans un bon bain ! Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je sais que tu as envie de courir aller interroger la directrice sans penser à ta propre santé mais c'est mon rôle de réfléchir à ta santé quand tu ne le fais pas ! Du coup, je te propose qu'on prenne le dossier à la maison pour que tu l'étudies !

-Bon, ça a beau m'énerver mais je crois que tu as raison ! Répondit Kate en prenant le dossier pour rentrer chez elle. En plus, quand un bébé nous attendra à la maison, on ne pourra pas travailler aussi tard donc il faut s'entraîner !

-C'est une sage décision, mademoiselle Beckett !

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Kate s'affala dans leur canapé tandis que Rick leur prépara une infusion à la citronnelle et aux fruits rouges puis il la rejoignit avec deux tasses remplies et ils commencèrent à discuter de l'enquête.

-La grande question est de déterminer pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont allés vérifier pourquoi il y avait tant de morts d'animaux pendant la nuit ! Demanda Rick

-Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial cette nuit-là ! Sinon, il aurait pu juste aller demander la raison à la directrice puisque Scott West la connaissait !

-C'est sûrement là le point crucial de cette enquête : Scott West connaissait parfaitement le refuge et les processus de fonctionnement. C'est sûrement qu'ils y sont allés la nuit parce que des évènements s'y produisaient !

Kate ouvrit sur son ordinateur les documents qu'ils avaient trouvé, les étudia précisément puis y réfléchit.

-Je viens de trouver un truc plutôt intéressant. Hier soir, une société est venue évacuer les corps des animaux morts.

-On sait où sont envoyés les cadavres ?

-Visiblement, selon les différents contrats de l'ordinateur de Scott West, les corps sont envoyés à Montréal, au Canada !

-Donc, ce matin, un camion rempli d'animaux morts est parti de New York pour rejoindre Montréal ? C'est la meilleure idée du monde si tu veux envoyer quelque chose au Canada : aucun douanier ne va vérifier un tas d'animaux morts ! On sait quelle société s'occupe de l'acheminement des animaux ?

-Une société qui s'appelle DMG Transit. Dit Kate en lisant les documents sur son ordinateur. Elle est dirigée par un certain Pietro Domingo

-On a des informations sur cette personne ?

-Je vais regarder sur la base de données de la police de New-York. Elle pianota quelques instants sur son ordinateur. Alors, selon la brigade antigangs, Domingo est connu pour être un proche de la famille Versini qui est une des grandes familles mafieuses de New-York ! Il a été arrêté une dizaine de fois pour trafic de drogue !

-Maintenant, on doit établir quel est le lien entre la famille Versini et le refuge. Ce lien est sûrement la raison de la mort de nos deux amis ! Je sais qui pourra nous renseigner sur le lien : la directrice du refuge !

-Meilleure idée !

-Tu sais, c'est pour ces moments-là que j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant avec toi ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, parce que je t'aime aussi !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Kate et Rick arrivèrent devant le bureau de la propriétaire du refuge.

-Madame, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser ! Commença Kate

-Oui, bien sûr ! Installez-vous !

Ils s'assirent tous les deux en face d'elle et commencèrent la discussion.

-Madame, nous aurions besoin de quelques informations. Demanda Kate. D'abord, comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de morts d'animaux dans votre refuge que dans les autres refuges de New-York ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Il faudrait demander au chef-vétérinaire, David Wharton. C'est lui qui s'occupe de tout ce qui touche aux animaux que ce soit leur santé ou le traitement des animaux morts. Moi, je m'occupe principalement des aspects administratifs comme la comptabilité ou le recrutement.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que David Wharton travaille avec vous ? Demanda Rick

-Depuis dix ans, il était là à la création du refuge. C'est lui qui a mis en place la totalité des processus qui sont en place ici !

-Et où pouvons-nous trouver David Wharton actuellement ? Demanda Rick

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Expliqua la propriétaire du refuge. Je dois vous avouer qu'il m'a envoyé sa lettre de démission ce matin !

-Très bien, madame ! Si vous avez le moindre contact avec David Wharton de n'importe quel type, vous devrez nous en prévenir !

* * *

Kate se rua vers sa voiture avant d'appeler ses lieutenants pour leur demander de faire un maximum de recherche sur David Wharton. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme reçut un appel de Lanie.

-Kate, je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai réussi à identifier l'ADN qui était sous les ongles de la seconde victime !

-A qui est l'ADN ?

-Un certain Antonio Versini. Ce qui est intéressant à propos de cette personne, c'est que c'est le fils d'une des grandes familles mafieuses de la ville mais qu'il y a dix ans, il a complètement disparu jusqu'à hier soir.

-Putain, on est finalement en train de résoudre le puzzle mais il nous manque toujours la pièce centrale de l'énigme !

Kate raccrocha puis rentra au poste. Quand elle arriva devant le tableau blanc, elle eut directement un mouvement de recul.

-Ryan et Esposito, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés dans les photos : vous avez installé deux photos de David Wharton !

-Non ! Se défendit Ryan. Là, c'est une photo de David Wharton et l'autre, c'est une photo d'Antonio Versini !

-C'est l'élément qui nous manquait : David Wharton est Antonio Versini ! Réagit Kate. D'ailleurs, vous avez trouvé quoi comme informations sur David Wharton ?

-Rien jusqu'à il y a dix ans ! Répondit Ryan. Il est apparu à ce moment-là et a directement commencé en tant que vétérinaire au sein du refuge.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe au sein de ce refuge ? S'interrogea Kate


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques minutes après avoir réalisé le lien entre la famille Versini et David Wharton et après avoir demandé à ses détectives de faire des recherches sur Antonio Versini et Pietro Domingo, Kate réunit toute son équipe dans son bureau pour faire du débriefing des informations qu'ils avaient trouvé.

-Alors, pouvez-vous me faire un résumé des existences d'Antonio et Pietro ? Demanda Kate

-Je vais commencer par Antonio Versini ! Commença Ryan. Alors, notre jeune ami est le deuxième fils de Giacomo Versini, chef incontesté et incontestable de la mafia new-yorkaise. Néanmoins, contrairement au reste de sa famille, il a toujours essayé de se tenir hors de tout type de criminalité. A l'âge de 18 ans, il a quitté New-York pour aller étudier à la faculté de sciences de Los Angeles. Or, la veille de sa soutenance de thèse à propos de la santé des animaux, il a disparu ! D'après le dossier policier de l'époque, il a pris toutes ses affaires un matin et n'est jamais réapparu ! Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, les policiers n'ont pas voulu pousser trop loin les investigations pour laisser à Antonio Versini une possibilité de fuir et de commencer une nouvelle vie !

-Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il avait les capacités d'assurer en tant que vétérinaire pour le refuge : il était presque diplômé ! Remarqua Castle. Ceci explique cela ! Si les policiers avaient raison et qu'ils voulaient vraiment s'échapper de sa famille, c'était l'activité la plus appropriée à choisir.

-C'est plutôt logique, en effet ! Répondit Kate. Cependant, ce qui est étrange, c'est que s'il avait vraiment voulu échapper à sa condition de membre d'une famille mafieuse, pourquoi alors ne pas partir à l'autre bout du pays et pourquoi rester à New-York ?

-Sûrement un réflexe de survie assez basique ! Expliqua Castle. Le fait de changer complètement d'identité et de couper les ponts avec tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu aurait sûrement été plus confortable s'il savait qu'il restait dans le même environnement !

-Je vais maintenant vous parler du deuxième personnage du duo : Pietro Domingo ! Continua Esposito. Pietro est le neveu de Giacomo Versini. Malheureusement, à l'âge de cinq ans, le jeune garçon va perdre ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture. Il va alors être recueilli par Giacomo Versini qui va le considérer comme son propre fils. Contrairement à son cousin Antonio, Pietro a fait une parcours scolaire médiocre qu'il a arrêté à 16 ans afin de se lancer dans les activités du clan. Il va être arrêté près de 10 fois pour trafic de drogue ou proxénétisme. De plus, selon la brigade antigangs, il n'a jamais réussi à monter dans la hiérarchie du clan !

-On sait s'ils ont toujours été en lien depuis la disparition d'Antonio ou s'ils se sont retrouvés par hasard ? Demanda Castle

-J'ai eu un appel avec un ancien ami à moi qui est en infiltration au sein de la famille Versini depuis un certain nombre d'années. Répondit Esposito. Selon lui, il est impossible que les deux hommes soient restés en lien après la disparition d'Antonio Versini puisqu'ils se sont toujours cordialement détestés et que Domingo a toujours été extrêmement jaloux de Versini ! Toutefois, j'ai trouvé un élément extrêmement intéressant. En effet, j'ai appris par mon contact qu'il y a un an et demi, Domingo a acheté auprès d'un refuge un petit chien. Le refuge en question était celui où travaillait Antonio Versini !

-C'est extrêmement simple ! Commença Rick en expliquant sa théorie. Il y a un an et demi, Domingo va acheter un chien et c'est à ce moment là qu'il voit Antonio Versini alias David Wharton dans la pièce. Il le reconnaît directement et entre eux, Pietro décide de faire chanter Antonio en le forçant à utiliser sa fonction pour lui permettre de faire passer de la drogue ou des médicaments au Canada !

-Sauf qu'à un moment, il n'avait pas assez de corps pour remplir les camions que demandait Domingo ! Continua à expliquer Kate. Pour éviter que Domingo dise la vérité, il va se mettre à augmenter le nombre d'animaux morts en les empoisonnant, ce que Scott West va réaliser.

-C'est pour cela qu'il a complétement changé son comportement : il a dû voir son patron en train d'empoisonner un animal ! Il va donc quitter le refuge et c'est à ce moment là qu'il va vouloir sûrement montrer à Jo James Lee ce qu'il se passe au refuge. Ils vont donc entrer par effraction dans le bâtiment et voir ce qu'il se passait !

-C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils vont être remarqués par Domingo et Versini ! D'ailleurs, Scott West a sûrement été vu en premier lieu puis ils l'ont empoisonné avec les médicaments utilisés pour tuer les animaux !

-Puis ils ont retrouvé Jo James Lee et l'ont éxécutés !

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient pas fait le truc de bâtir des théories à deux ! Fit remarquer Ryan à Esposito. Ca m'avait presque manqué !

-Je suis d'accord, moi aussi ! Répondit Javier. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on a le mobile du meurtre, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour les interpeller ?

-Pour trouver où ils sont, répondit Ryan, j'ai une idée ! Selon les documents de l'héritage de Pietro Domingo, ses parents étaient propriétaires d'un entrepôt de plus de mille mètres carrés dans le Bronx. Ils s'y sont sûrement réfugiés et c'est sûrement là qu'ils entreposent la drogue.

-Bon, ordonna Kate, Ryan et Esposito, préparez un assaut sur cet entrepôt. On va aller interpeller nos deux petits amis !

* * *

Castle attendit que les deux lieutenants aient quitté la pièce, ferma la porte puis se rapprocha de sa femme pour lui parler.

-Kate, tu comptes participer à l'opération ?

-Bien entendu ! C'est mon enquête, je m'en occupe du début à la fin !

-Kate, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu es enceinte ! Tu ne vas pas participer à cette opération, sachant que tu vas accoucher dans deux semaines ! Tu reprendras les enquêtes quand t'auras accouché ! Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, ce n'est que deux semaines !

-Rick, je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres. Je suis plus que qualifié pour prendre ce type de décision et je te rappelle que de nous deux, je suis le policier !

-Tu as peut-être la fonction nécessaire pour faire ce choix mais je suis le père de ton enfant donc non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce genre de connerie ! On va prendre en danger la vie de notre enfant pour une simple enquête. Tu sais, tu peux très bien rester en sécurité au poste en attendant que tes hommes s'occupent de tout ! Tu rendras quand même justice aux victimes de cette manière-là ! Je te promets que ça ne changera rien à qui tu es ou à la valeur de ce que tu apportes à la police de New-York. Je te demande juste d'attendre deux petites semaines afin de refaire des interventions !

-Ok ! Répondit Kate, attendrie par ce que disait son mari. J'accepte de prendre du recul sur cette affaire mais tu me promets qu'ensuite, je pourrai reprendre ?

-Je te le promets !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Devant le grand entrepôt où ils allaient essayer d'interpeller les deux hommes, Ryan et Esposito étaient concentrés. Même s'ils étaient entourés par toute une équipe d'homme surentraînés, ils savaient tous les deux que la moindre erreur pourrait leur coûter cher.

Les deux hommes attendaient avec les membres du SWAT qu'on leur donne un signal qui indiquerait qu'ils pourraient pénétrer dans le bâtiment quand soudain, ils reçurent à leur oreillette le signal indiquant que l'opération commençait. La nuée d'hommes armés entra dans l'entrepôt, se dispersant extrêmement rapidement dans tous les recoins du bâtiment.

Très vite, Ryan repéra au fond du bâtiment une porte fermée. Il appela deux membres du SWAT d'un mouvement de tête et les deux hommes se positionnèrent des deux côtés de la porte afin d'assurer une couverture suffisante pour la sécurité de Ryan. Kevin prit une grande respiration pour se vider la tête puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied sur le verrou.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent alors à ce moment dans un espace qui avait visiblement été aménagé comme un appartement puisqu'on y voyait deux lits, une table pour manger, un petit coin aménagé en salle de bain et une cuisinière pour préparer des repas.

Très vite, après qu'ils aient passé leurs regards sur toute la pièce, ils se rendirent compte qu'on pouvait voir des pieds dépasser des deux lits. Les trois agents positionnèrent leurs armes vers les lits puis Ryan prit sa voix qui faisait peur et il leur ordonna de sortir de sous le lit et de mettre leurs mains au-dessus de la tête, ce que les deux hommes firent rapidement.

-Antonio Versini et Pietro Domingo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic de stupéfiants et pour les meurtres de Scott West et Joe James Lee. Dit Ryan de manière autoritaire. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire.

-Vous vous trompez complètement ! Dit d'une voix forte Antonio Versini. Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal dans cette affaire ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai ni commis de trafic de drogue ni commis les deux meurtres dont vous m'accusez !

-Monsieur, vous direz ça quand nous vous interrogerons ! Répondit Ryan en menottant le jeune homme. On verra ce que vous avez fait pendant votre garde à vue.

* * *

Les deux lieutenants revinrent au poste avec près d'eux les deux hommes qu'ils tenaient menottés. Ils les mirent dans deux cellules distinctes puis Ryan emmena Antonio Versini en salle d'interrogatoire pour que Kate le questionne.

-Bonjour monsieur Versini ! Dit la capitaine en entrant dans la pièce. Je suppose qu'on vous a expliqué pourquoi on vous a amené ici !

-Je préfère me faire appeler par le nom que j'utilise depuis quelque temps, David Wharton, et oui, j'ai bien compris ce pourquoi vous m'avez arrêté !

-Reconnaissez-vous les faits pour lesquels vous êtes ici ?

-Absolument pas ! Je peux vous dire que cela fait dix ans que j'ai fui ma famille, que j'ai changé de vie et que je me tiens à carreau pour être un citoyen modèle ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait d'illégal, je n'ai même jamais fait un excès de vitesse ! De ce fait, je vous garantis avec toute ma force et toute ma conviction que tout cela n'est qu'un simple malentendu !

-De ce fait, si comme vous le dites ce ne sont que des malentendus, comment expliquez-vous qu'on ait trouvé deux cadavres ?

-Déjà, j'aimerais qu'on commence par le début de l'histoire ! Il faut que vous sachiez que quand j'ai décidé de quitter la famille, le seul lien que j'ai gardé avec mon ancienne vie c'était Pietro. Il a toujours soutenu mon projet et on a mis en place à deux un plan pour que j'arrive à m'exfiltrer. Néanmoins, pour assurer nos sécurités mutuelles, on a fait semblant d'être en mauvaises relations. J'ai donc disparu et je suis devenu David Wharton. Pietro m'a trouvé de faux papiers et de faux documents pour que j'arrive à créer cette nouvelle identité !

-Et vous êtes devenus vétérinaire pour le refuge ?

-En effet ! On avait trouvé ce poste dans les petites annonces du journal ! J'ai commencé ce poste, je me suis installé dans un nouvel appartement ! A ce moment-là, par mesure de sécurité, on a décidé de couper les ponts avec Pietro. On a tous les deux continué nos vies séparément ! Seulement, il y a un an, Pietro est venu au refuge sous prétexte de vouloir acheter un chien et il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi !

-Pour acheminer sa drogue au Canada, je suppose ?

-Non, absolument pas ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait rejoint une association qui faisait passer des migrants au Canada ! Ce qu'on faisait, c'est qu'on les cachait dans nos camions pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie, comme Pietro m'avait offert il y a quelques années !

-Et c'est pour cela que vous empoisonniez des animaux ?

-Non, on ne les empoisonnait pas ! On modifiait juste des tableaux statistiques. Le but, c'était principalement de faire autoriser par le refuge des livraisons vers le Canada.

-Et comment est-ce que vous expliquez le fait qu'on ait découvert les corps de Joe James Lee et Scott West ? Ils ont succombé à une grosse grippe, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Hier soir, le camion que pilotait Pietro est entré dans le bâtiment par l'aire de chargement. Les migrants étaient déjà dans le coffre. Je suis allé signer les papiers de l'envoi près du camion et c'est à ce moment-là que Joe James Lee et Scott West sont arrivés vers nous ! Ils voulaient avoir une explication sur la raison pour laquelle on avait un tel taux de mort des animaux. On leur a directement montré les tableurs et on leur a montré les migrants dans le camion.

-Comment ont-ils réagi ?

-Ils ont été silencieux quelques instants puis ont directement compris ce qu'on faisait et pourquoi on le faisait.

-Et donc si je suis bien votre logique, vous allez vraiment me dire que Scott West et Joe James Lee sont morts d'une grippe !?

-Non pas du tout ! Au moment où on s'est tous mis à aider nos migrants et à préparer le voyage, on a vu une ombre s'approcher de nous.

-Connaissez-vous l'identité de cette « ombre » ?

-Bien entendu, l'ombre m'a dirigé pendant un bon nombre d'années !

-Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que l'Ombre dont vous parlez est la directrice du refuge ?

-En effet, c'est elle, en chair et en os. Elle est arrivée vers nous et je peux vous dire qu'elle était folle de rage. Elle a commencé à crier sur nous avant qu'elle nous hurle dessus. Elle nous a accusé de dilapider les sous de son refuge puis, elle a dégainé un pistolet. Je vous avoue qu'avec Pietro, on a couru pour aller dans le camion et on a démarré en trombe. Il faut nous comprendre, on avait des vies sous notre responsabilité.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

-C'est simple, si vous voulez, j'ai une liste complète des contacts de tous ceux qu'on a amené au Canada.

-Bon, vous nous l'enverrez aussi vite que possible. Vous auriez une idée des raisons de la colère de la directrice du refuge ?

-C'est facile à comprendre : ils ont eu une histoire ensemble et je crois que ça s'est mal fini ! Je crois qu'il a fini par la tromper ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je peux vous dire que ça a mis un sacré bazar dans le refuge !

-Vous savez avec qui il a pu tromper sa compagne ?

-J'en ai aucune idée mais d'après ce que je me souviens, c'était une nana qu'il a rencontré dans un bar ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je ne pourrai pas vous en dire plus !

-Bon, merci pour ces informations ! Conclut Kate avant de se lever et de se préparer à quitter la pièce. Nous allons vous garder en garde en vue le temps de vérifier les informations que vous nous avez donnés ! Un agent viendra vous voir si on a besoin de vous poser d'autres questions !

-Très bien !

* * *

Kate sortit de la salle puis alla vérifier auprès d'Esposito ce qu'avait dit Pietro lors de son interrogatoire et les deux hommes avaient tenu le même discours. La jeune femme décida directement de sortir sans un mot de sortir du poste et d'aller interpeller la directrice du refuge. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution mais après tout, elle était capitaine du poste et c'était son travail.

Elle enfourcha sa moto et prit directement la direction du refuge. En arrivant face au bâtiment, elle réalisa rapidement que la seule fenêtre allumée de tout le bâtiment était le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle fixa la lumière quelques instants avant de dégainer son pistolet et de se préparer mentalement à interpeller la jeune femme.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, franchit les différents bureaux pour se retrouver face au bureau puis ouvrit la porte, révélant la directrice du refuge.

-Capitaine Beckett ! Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois, réagissant à l'entrée de la policière dans son bureau. Je m'attendais à vous voir entrer dans ce bureau d'une minute à l'autre !

-Donc, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis venu vous voir ? Demanda Kate en regardant la directrice du refuge dans les yeux.

-Bien entendu ! Répondit la directrice avec un regard plein de rage et de colère. Vous venez pour ces deux sous-merdes à qui j'ai joyeusement oté la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Donc vous reconnaissez avoir effectué ces crimes ?

-Bien entendu, capitaine !

D'ailleurs, je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore assez d'éléments pour m'interpeller. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas venus seule, capitaine !

-Vous sous-estimez la qualité de la police de New-York. Comptez sur nous pour que vous ne vous en tiriez pas comme ça ! Dit Kate de manière assurée. Je vous promets sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ma vie que très vite, vos seuls amis seront les rats de la prison dans laquelle vous finirez vos misérables jours !

-Je peux vous dire que vous avez faux !

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme sortit de sa poche un pistolet à impulsions électriques et infligea un coup à Kate qui tomba directement à terre.

* * *

Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, elle sentit directement une sensation qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir depuis de longs mois : elle allait accoucher ! Néanmoins, elle huma une vague odeur de brûlé qui commencaçit à l'entourer.

Elle comprit directement ce qui s'était passé : la directrice avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit évanouie assez longtemps pour effacer toutes les preuves en y mettant le feu ! Kate fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain et arriva à se relever. Heureusement pour elle, son téléphone n'avait pas été endommagé et elle appela directement le poste de police.

-Ici le deuxième poste de police de New-York ! Répondit un jeune bleu que Kate avait engagé quelques semaines auparavant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Agent Dames, ici le capitaine Beckett ! Commença à expliquer Kate en essayant de maintenir son autorité alors que les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez venir deux véhicules de pompier et une ambulance ! Je suis en train d'accoucher et je suis coincée dans le refuge pour animaux ! La directrice y a foutu le feu ! Faites venir des véhicules aussi vite que possible et juste après, prévenez Richard Castle !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

En arrivant devant le refuge, Rick eut un mouvement de peur. Sa femme était enfermée à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment et elle allait donner naissance à leur enfant. Il se rapprocha du bâtiment et rejoignit ses amis qui étaient devant le bâtiment.

-Vous avez réussi à avoir de nouveaux renseignements ? Demanda l'écrivain. Vous avez repéré la directrice du refuge ?

-Non, pas encore ! Répondit Ryan. On a épluché toute son existence et on a envoyé une équipe fouiller tous les endroits où elles pourraient pu se cacher mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoir Castle, il y a des milliers d'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher sans qu'on ne puisse jamais la retrouver !

-C'est sûr ! Dit Esposito en baladant ses yeux sur tout ce qui se passait devant lui.

A ce moment-là, ils virent les médecins et les pompiers courir vers l'entrée du bâtiment avec un brancard puis ils virent un pompier porter Kate dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le brancard. Rick se rua vers sa femme, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et monta avec elle dans l'ambulance qui allait les mener à l'hôpital.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, Javier, Kévin, Lanie, Alexis, Martha et Jim Beckett étaient réunis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Ils se rongeaient les ongles, en attendant des nouvelles sur l'état de leur amie et de son bébé. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva dans la pièce un médecin.

-Qui sont les membres de la famille ? Demanda le médecin.

Ils se levèrent tous car après tout, Kate était pour eux une sœur, une fille, une mère. Le médecin fut désarçonné mais malgré tout continua son exposé.

-Mademoiselle Beckett est arrivé ici avec plusieurs brûlures, certaines assez superficiels, d'autres un peu moins mais elle a eu de bons réflexes. Néanmoins, pour ne pas imposer à son corps un traumatisme trop important, nous avons décidé, avec l'approbation de monsieur Castle, de lui faire une césarienne. Je suis donc extrêmement heureux de vous annoncer que mademoiselle Beckett a donné naissance à une ravissante petite fille.

-Dans quelle chambre sont-elles ? Demanda Jim, en affichant sur son visage un large sourire.

-Laissez-moi vérifier pour pas faire d'erreurs ! Répondit le médecin en vérifiant le dossier de sa patiente. Chambre 237, au bout du couloir !

* * *

Le groupe se rua vers la chambre 237 et quand ils atteignirent le seuil de la chambre, leur regard fut attendri par la vision qu'ils eurent : Kate tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras et Rick était doucement penché vers sa femme, les yeux embués de larmes par l'émotion.

En voyant cela, Lanie sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue. Après de nombreuses années, toutes les difficultés et les obstacles qu'ils ont eu à surmonter, ils avaient en fin de compte trouver une manière de faire fonctionner leur amour. Le bébé qui vivait ses premiers instants en était la preuve.

Ils firent tous un pas vers le lit et ils restèrent un instant à observer la scène sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Kate proposa à Lanie

« Lanie, ça te dit de prendre dans tes bras ta filleule ? »

« Bien entendu que ça me dit ! Donne-moi cette merveille. » La jeune légiste prit le bébé dans ses bras. « D'ailleurs comment s'appelle ce trésor ? »

« Alors, ce petit trésor s'appelle Lily Johanna Castle ! » Répondit Kate en regardant son père dans les yeux pour guetter sa réaction.

« Merci vous deux pour l'hommage que vous avez rendu à Johanna ! » Dit Jim, très ému. « Ta mère serait honorée de donner son prénom à un si beau bébé ! »

* * *

Lanie, Esposito et Ryan laissèrent leurs amis vivre ce moment avec leur famille. Lanie alla acheter un cadeau pour sa filleule tandis que Ryan et Esposito décidèrent de retourner au poste pour essayer de localiser la directrice du refuge. Il devait absolument trouver puis appréhender la femme qui avait mis en danger la vie de Kate et de son bébé !

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste, ils virent une femme qui les attendaient près du bureau du capitaine. Elle se leva dès qu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Vous êtes les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito ? » Demanda la jeune femme, visiblement appeurée.

« Oui, c'est nous-même. En quoi pouvons-nous vous rendre service ? » L'interrogea Ryan

« Je m'appelle Lila Clark et je suis la sœur de Juliette Clark ! »

« Juliette Clark ? » Demanda Esposito

« La directrice du refuge pour animaux ! Je viens de lire sur Internet qu'il y avait eu un incendie dans le refuge et que la police était venue car c'était un incendie criminel. J'ai vite compris que c'était sûrement la faute de ma sœur. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle a toujours été un peu pyromane. »

« Vous sauriez où elle se cache ? »

« Oui, ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que le parrain de ma sœur était le meilleur ami de mon père et un riche homme d'affaires. Il est décédé il y a quelques semaines et il a légué à ma sœur une grande propriété dans le New Jersey. Cela n'apparaît pas encore dans les propriétés de ma sœur puisque la succession s'est faite i peine une semaine. »

« Vous connaissez l'adresse de cette propriété ? »

« Oui, tenez ! » Elle leur tendit un petit bout de papier sur lequel était noté l'adresse de la maison où était sûrement caché la jeune femme.

Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent au bout d'une heure dans la maison. Ils découvrirent directement la jeune femme, l'arrêtèrent puis la placèrent dans une cellule du poste.

« Mademoiselle, je dois vous dire une chose que je vous demande de ne pas oublier ! » Dit Esposito froidement en mettant la jeune femme dans une cellule. « J'ai beau être quelqu'un de gentil mais mademoiselle, vous avez mis en danger la vie de Kate Beckett et de son bébé. De ce fait, sachez que je ferai tout pour vous pourrir la vie tant que vous serez dans ce poste de police. »

* * *

Le lendemain, après dix heures d'interrogeatoire, Ryan reccueillit en fin de compte les aveux de la directrice du refuge. Elle avait toujours gardé une certaine jalousie envers Scott West qu'elle n'avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir trompé puis quitté. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait aussi pensé qu'ils étaient liés aux pertes d'argent causés par le fait que trop de camions partaient au Canada. Elle avait alors d'abord empoisonné Scott West avec les pilules utilisés pour euthanasier les animaux avant d'éxécuter dans la ruelle Jo James Lee qui avait assisté à la mort de son ami.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lanie se rendit au loft des Castle pour voir sa meilleure amie qui était de retour chez elle. En entrant, elle vit directement Kate allongée dans son canapé, sa fille en train de dormir allongée sur le ventre. Quand la jeune mère vit sa meilleure amie, elle eut un sourire et lui demanda d'un mouvement de main de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle.

« Alors ? » Demanda Lanie en regardant, attendrie, le petit bébé. « Comment se passent tes premiers jours de maman ? »

« C'est parfait ! Elle est parfaite ! Elle est hyper calme, elle passe son temps à observer le monde comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde. Tout a l'air la chose la plus extraordinaire quand tu les vois à travers ses yeux. »

« C'est sûr ! Je me demande à quel moment on a arrêté de voir le monde comme eux, les bébés, le voient ! »

« Je me demande aussi ! Elle a une telle innocence dans le regard que je me demande comment on a pu devenir comme ça ? A quel moment de l'histoire ça a merdé pour que certains d'entre nous se mette à faire du mal à d'autres gens ! »

« Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de penser au taux de criminalité de New-York. Tu as une petite fille et c'est la seule auquel tu devrais penser ! Deuxièmement, en parlant de gens qui font du mal à d'autres, je vais devoir t'engueuler ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Lanie en se levant pour accentuer son autorité. « Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Là, tu mériterais que je te confisque ta fille rien que pour ce déni ! Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu es allée seule interpeller une suspecte d'un double-meurtre alors qu'en plus, tu étais sur le point d'accoucher ! Ca t'aurait coûté quoi d'y aller avec Ryan et Esposito ? Sache que t'aurais pas eu la plus belle fille du monde, je t'aurais tué ! »

« Je sais très bien que j'ai merdé dans cette histoire ! Rick m'a aussi engueulé et ce que j'ai fait est la pire erreur de toute ma vie ! J'ai eu un moment d'égarement, j'ai considéré qu'au-delà de toutes choses, je devais rendre justice à ces deux victimes. Je me suis aussi dit que le fait d'avoir un bébé dans le ventre ne devait pas m'empêcher de faire mon métier. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir mis en danger la vie de ma fille. » En prononçant ces mots, Kate se mit à pleurer. « Je te jure, parfois je la regarde ou je regarde Rick et je me dis que j'étais à deux doigts de ruiner cette famille qu'on a eu tant de mal de construire. Ils sont la plus belle chose qui me soient arrivés dans la vie et je ne veux que leur bien-être et leur bonheur. »

« T'inquiète Kate ! En effet, ça aurait pu très mal finir mais aujourd'hui tout va bien donc arrête de te flageller ! Il faut juste que tu ne fasses plus jamais ce genre d'erreurs. Maintenant, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse car tu le mérites, vous le méritez tous les deux ! »

« Merci Lanie et sache que je ferai tout pour racheter mon erreur ! »

FIN


End file.
